There are several methods for preparing the Group I-B and II-B metal salts of polyolefinic substituted dicarboxylic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,677 to Hopkins is an indication of prior art processes, wherein a copper compound such as cupric acetate hydrate, basic cupric acetate, cuprous carbonate, basic cupric carbonate, and cuprous or cupric hydroxide is introduced into a reaction vessel containing a hydrocarbyl substituted succinic anhydride derivative. A variety of acidic, neutral and basic copper salts are shown as products.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,310, to LeSuer, shows the production of a similar selection of salts, including Group I-B metal salts, using analogous technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,101 discloses the preparation of oil-soluble carboxylic acid acylating agents by reacting a high molecular weight mono- or polycarboxylic acid with a sulfonating agent. The resulting acylating agents are disclosed to be useful as intermediates in the preparation of metal salts, and the metal salts and the acylating agents are disclosed to be useful additives for lubricants and fuels and as intermediates for preparation of other lubricant and fuel additives, particularly high molecular weight oil-soluble acylated nitrogen compositions and esters. Such nitrogen compositions are exemplified by reaction of a tetraethylene pentamine with the sodium salt of a polyisobutylene succinic anhydride-chlorosulfonic acid product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,616 relates to additives for fuels and lubricants prepared by reacting a hydrocarbon-substituted succinic anhydride and an alkylene polyamine to form a material which is then reacted with one of a recited class of metallic materials including metal salts of carboxylic acids, metal thiocyanates, metal acid complexes (e.g., acids having cyanate, chloride, or thiocyanate moieties) and metal oxides or sulfides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,799 relates to copper salts of certain hindered phenol substituted succinic anhydride derivatives as antioxidant additives.